To become a Prince Charming
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: A little cuteness based on the story of Cinderella sort of. . . this is my first sailor moon fic. Yes I did spell check please be nice I am a dyslexic. E
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sailor moon they are copyright to Tokyo pop manga.

Ok that's over. This is my very first Sailor moon fan fiction so I'm not to sure about it at the moment, it's a Elios Chibi Usa fic. I hope you will like it, it's based around Cinderella, but as usual with me a slight twist. I'm thinking of do a series of Sailor moon fair tales, but for the Senshi and generals, let me know what you think of the idea.

To become a prince charming.

Chapter one: Shall I become a prince charming?

Serenity and Endymion were walking together in the gardens of the crystal place deep in conversation. "Well there is only one present that I think we can really give our daughter for her birthday." Said Serenity smiling up at her husband.

Endymion smiled back at his wife. "You mean a certain young priest who watches over her every night?"

Serenity laughed. "How did you guess?"

"Oh I don't know luck I suppose." Endymion tried desperately to keep a strait face.

Serenity playfully hit her husband on the arm. "And you still love to tease me."

Endymion hugged her with one arm. "It's good for you my love."

Serenity put her hands to her hips and tried to look annoyed "I'm inclined to disagree with you."

Endymion laughed at her. "Something's never change." He pecked his wife on the cheek. "I'll be gone for about a week. Tell small lady I love her and have gone gift shopping for her."

Serenity nodded at him smiling. "Good luck."

Endymion sighed. "Thanks I think I might just need it.

Serenity hugged Endymion. "Don't worry I'm shore it won't be as hard as you think."

Endymion sighed. "I'm not so shore about that. If he is any were near as stubborn as me it might take me a while."

"Well at least now a days you admit to being a stubborn pain in the bum." Said Serenity smiling sweetly.

"I wouldn't have to be so stubborn if you were less determined." Endymion shot back playfully.

"Oh so now it's my fault for wanting to be an independent woman!" Serenity shot back.

Any one who wasn't use to this would have thought the royal couple were really arguing this how ever was an observed idea, this argument was only playful you could see the laughter in there eyes.

"No of cause not." Endymion hugged his wife.

"Well then, you had better go." Serenity hugged Endymion hard.

He hugged Serenity back and then letting go of her deposited a kiss on her cheek and walked away.

When Endymion arrived in Elysion he was met by the Mernaids they spotted Endymion and curtsied. "Your Majesty how can we be of service?" Asked the first one.

"Can you tell me were can I find the priest Elios please?" He asked gently.

The second maiden nodded. "Yes he is currently in his rooms."

"Could you show me the way please?" They happily agreed and lead Endymion to Elios's rooms, when they arrived there the Maenads left Endymion to his business.

Taking a deep breath Endymion knocked on the door, they young priest voice answered. "Come in."

Endymion entered to find him sat in a chair reading; when Elios looked up he stumbled to his feat and bowed to Endymion politely. "King Endymion . . How can I be of service?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you, if I will not be intruding on anything important." He spoke quietly.

Elios gestured to a chair, Endymion sat down and Elios followed suite. "I am always ready to help you in any way I can my king, so please feel free to discus with me what ever you wish."

Endymion let out a breath. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I don't know whether you are aware of this or not, but my daughters birthday is coming up soon and I want your help with something."

Elios looked thoughtful. "Now you mention it I do remember some one mentioning small ladies birthday was soon. So how can I help?"

Endymion swallowed hard. "Well it's to do with my birthday present for my daughters birthday . . ."

Elios looked confused. "Yes . ."

Endymion looked at the ceiling. "Well I know what she really, really wants but it might be a bit difficult."

Elios looks thoughtful. "Why?"

"Because you see what she really wants for her birthday is her dream prince." Endymion said thoughtfully.

Elios felt a coldness fill him, he stood up sharply, had his maiden found some one else to fall in love with, because he had been afraid to tell her what he felt for her. "Who is this prince?" Elios inquired in a deadpan voice all the while thinking 'I'm a mere priest, nobody of real importance, how could I have possibly thought that I would be the one that small lady would love.'

Trying to hide a smile Endymion replies. "Well since you ask, you actually."

Elios turns and wide brown eyes gaze on Endymion. "You're joking with me."

Endymion shakes his head. "No I'm not Elios, I'm being deadly serious. I've come down here to convince you to come to my daughter's party as her prince. I know you love her Elios and before you say it you are not to lowly for her, as well as this Serenity and I have no objections to you loving our daughter."

Elios opened and closed his mouth a few times before he says. "Me!"

Endymion nodded. "Yes you."

Elios had an incredulous expression on his face. "But I'm just a priest I have no kingdom to be the heir to!"

"Like Small Lady cares about that! Your social status isn't important to her, she loves the man not the position!"

Elios turned even paler than he usually was and looked down. "Be that as it may, I am still no match for someone as beautiful and important as your daughter. I will be glad to come to the ball, but only as your priest, her childhood friend, nothing more."

Endymion had the great urge to throw something against the white pillars. He'd been hoping that Elios would be in a sweet and docile mood, but since he could be very stubborn, so could Elios, and it seemed it was this part of the priest which had decided to emerge.

"Listen," he said, trying to placate both himself and his counterpart, "If you speak like that about my daughter, surely you care about her deeply."

Elios rolled his eyes and murmured, "Obviously."

"Then why are you going to hurt her?" Endymion asked triumphantly. "If you refuse to treat her as anything more than a friend, she will be upset, trust me. She cares deeply about you."

Elios's chestnut eyes flashed. "How dare you use my feelings for her as blackmail! Get out!"

A rumble accompanied his words. Endymion had regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, and when he saw their effect, he thought it best to comply with Elios's 'request'.

"Think about it," he pleaded. His answer was another rumble. "Fine, I'm going!"

Serenity was reading over her daughter's personal invitations to make sure she'd invited all the necessary people (not just her friends) when the door slammed open and Endymion strode into the room, rather flushed.

"I messed up," he said immediately, collapsing into an armchair and leaning his head back. He took his domino mask off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That thing gets so tight sometimes…"

"Only when you're stressed," Serenity pointed out. "Now, tell me what happened? Slowly, with as much detail as possible and try not to be too biased."

Endymion was very tempted to stick his tongue out, but resisted, and did as she told him, trying to be as fair as possible. At the end, however, he couldn't help adding, "And when I asked him to think about it, the shrine rumbled again, and he glared at me!"

Serenity almost rolled her eyes and then narrowed them instead. "It _rumbled_?"

"Yes – like the sound which is produced by an earthquake."

"You think _he_ made the shrine rumble?"

"Well, who else would?"

"Endymion, please think about this. Why would the shrine respond to Elios so violently? It's a building, it's not supposed to be in tune with his feelings." Serenity rested her chin on her fingers, waiting as her husband caught up with her thoughts, for once. These occasions were rare, but always amusing for her.

Endymion's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You're right – it's like the shrine's become a part of him – an extension…" He put a hand over his mouth. "But how? Sometimes emotions do become imprinted in the fabric of a building, and he has been there a very long time…"

"Yes, but very rarely do those emotions cause a building to _move_."

"I know!" Endymion sat forward, his mind racing. "But Elysion is my country, it would respond to me – right?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "I always wondered – why was the sun my guardian? If I'm the Earth's prince, shouldn't the Earth be guarding me, like the Moon guards you?"

"Yes…" Serenity looked down at her clasped hands. "That is strange. The way Nehelenia put it – that you were protected by the Sun. She, of all people, would have known that, considering she attacked you when the eclipse happened – and she took over the Inner Earth, not the Outer Earth – though it hurt you, it didn't hurt you as much as it hurt Elios. You didn't get transformed into anything, Elios was weakened so much that he had to shift his form." She frowned. "He never did explain how he could do that. A priest doesn't normally have shape-shifting powers, although the shamans in Native American culture were able to do so… perhaps he's more than a mere priest, Endymion. It's very strange."

"You're not kidding. The shamans were not just priests, but also holy warriors." Endymion slipped his mask on. "If Elios is something similar… I'm going back there."

"Are you sure, darling? You're still a bit flushed. Have you quite calmed down?"

"No, but that might be a good thing."

Fortunately, since he had the Golden Crystal as his Starseed, Endymion was able to pass into Elysion without any difficulty. Once he knew its existence and had been there, he could visit as many times as he wished. He'd also taught his daughter how to do this, since she was half Earthling, and although she didn't visit as often as she wished – homework was important – how ever she was still well-known there. Endymion decided not to change, he had to stand up to Elios somehow and his rank was probably the best way he had.

The land of Elyison was quiet on his second visit. It seemed that Elios had calmed down and the storm was over, for now. One of the Maenads was washing some clothing in the stream, and she hurriedly rose and bowed as he drew near.

"Noble king," she murmured, "we are honoured by your visit as always."

"Where is Elios?"

"At his duties, your Majesty, praying as usual. Were you expecting him to be doing something else?" She seemed genuinely surprised, her eyes wide, her hands still as the shirt dripped unnoticed into the water.

"Tell me, what else does he do?"

She wrung the shirt and put it in the basket before answering, then proceeded to give him a long list, which included fencing, archery, speaking foreign languages, the study of history and any other book he could buy, cooking and especially herbology. He was also interested in ecology, unsurprisingly, and gardening. He was musically gifted, a accomplished dancer and of course, since he had an active third eye, Elios was a member of many psychic societies (as a spirit with no body).

Endymion felt staggered by this list of accomplishments and interests. It was a princely résumé.

"Was there something else you wanted, King?"

Endymion turned slowly to see the white figure standing on the steps of the shrine. He heard the Maenad quickly exit behind him. Obviously, Elios's bad mood hadn't quite disappeared. Not that he could blame him, he had been rude.

"Yes, I wanted to apologise," Endymion said immediately, thinking that he might as well start on the offensive.

Elios stared at him. "Really?"

Endymion nodded. "Yes, really."

"Well then?" Elios folded his arms and stared at Endymion.

"I'm sorry, Elios, what I said was wrong." He looked straight at Elios as he spoke.

Elios put his head to one side and considered this for a moment. "Apology accepted."

"I still don't understand why you wont come to my daughter's birthday ball."

"I will come but as no more then what I am, your priest and her friend."

Endymion felt his temper slipping through his fingers and hung on grimly. "Why did the shrine start rumbling when you were angry?"

Elios seemed startled and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Endymion narrowed his eyes. _Hmm, why do I think he's lying?_ Suddenly Endymion had an idea appeared in his head _because he is lying. I'll have to anger Elios again, really anger him this time and I'm not going to stop making him angry until he reacts, with more than just making the shrine rumble._

Endymion shrugged and muttered to himself, "Why not give that idea a go, what have I got to lose?" He looked up quickly at Elios, who was puzzled because Endymion seemed to be talking to himself. "It's a shame. Small Lady had fantasies of you turning up on Pegasus in a white tuxedo, her own personal Prince Charming as she once murmured, dancing with her, making sure that no other men molested her or tried to take advantage of her…"

He felt a slight tremor beneath his feet and kept going.

"I suppose now she'll just have to smile at you on the sidelines, whilst other men dance with her and romance her and try to kiss her, I have no doubt. Maybe one day she'll have to ask you to marry her to the husband of her… second choice. Of course, you'll accept, what else will you do? You didn't take the chance that was offered to you, and after all, you keep insisting that you're just a priest, and marrying people is just one of a priest's duties."

Elios bent over slightly, his face contorted, Elios's hand flew to his chest and then dropped to his side again. An aquamarine glow suddenly shone through his chest as a crystal emerged. The energy washed over him, changing his priest uniform to that of a pure white tuxedo with an aquamarine waistcoat, sharply creased white trousers and a white top hat perched dashingly on his ruffled white hair. Endymion also noticed that there was an aquamarine domino mask that framed his eyes, bringing out the bronze in them. Elios froze for a moment and then his arm swept out in a huge motion, as if sweeping away the issue, the talk. Endymion felt the arc of his arm's movement slam into his stomach, lifting his feet off the floor and throwing him through the air. It was a nice feeling until he heard a splash and suddenly felt water soaking into his clothes. Elios had thrown him into the pond. A small giggle reached his ears – the helpful Maenad had seen his dismissal and couldn't stop herself laughing at his predicament. Endymion had to admit that he probably did look very funny. He wasn't at all angry because his curiosity had been satisfied: Elios _was_ more than just a priest.

Elios looked down at himself and muttered to himself, Endymion stood up and inspected the _man_ before him, the uniform certainly made him appear more mature. "So you _are_ a prince."

Elios backed away from Endymion, shaking his head. "No . . . no I'm not."

Endymion frowned. "Yeah and I'm a frog."

"Then you're a frog because I'm defiantly not a prince."

"Fine. If you're not a prince, then I can order you to come to the ball. Ribbit."

Elios answered through clenched teeth, "I'll be there, count on it."

Endymion smiled. "Oh good. Ribbit."

Elios shot Endymion a dark look, Endymion merely smiled back at him and then left for home.

Upon his return, Endymion discovered his wife in the garden and beamed at her. "I think I finally got through to him." Endymion said smiling widely.

Serenity smiled at her husband. "Oh good. Did you discover what was making the shrine rumble?"

Endymion's smile grew. "Yes, Elios, he is more than he seems."

Serenity looked at her husband interestedly. "So just what is he then?"

"A prince." Said Endymion simply.

Serenity smiled at Endymion. "Ahh that's good to know, but darling did you think to try and find out were of."

Endymion looked crest fallen for a moment and then brightened. "Elysion obviously."

Serenity looked thoughtful for a moment. "I hate to be a wet blanket but isn't Elysion a bit small to be in need of a prince?"

Endymion sat down on the bench near his wife. "Your right it is a bit small to need a prince."

Serenity rose from the flower bed and Endymion got up from his seat and offered her one of his arms, Serenity took it and together they left the garden in deep thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The princess's birthday.

On the day of her birthday small lady buzzed about with excitement, she couldn't wait to open her presents and go to her birthday ball latter that day. She was however a little sad, that Elios would not be attending her party, her mother had thought it inappropriate for small lady to ask him, what with Elios's duties praying how could he possibly afford the time to come to a party even if it was hers. She had eventually agreed with her mother and decided not to ask Elios to some to her birthday celebrations.

Small lady put on a pair of white jeans and a pink blouse, she ran out of her room and too the dinning room, when she opened the door's she found every body awaiting her arrival and together, the inner Senshi, the outer Senshi, her mother and father all sung her happy birthday. Small lady beamed at them. "Thank you."

The came the best part the presents, from Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru her present was a beautiful pink ball dress, it had a wide floating skirt and a pretty simple v shaped neck line but small lady loved it instantly. "Oh it's beautiful, thank you."

They smiled at her Hotaru stepped up next and presented her present. "This is from me."

Small lady smiled at her friend and opened the gift, inside was a wooden jewellery box, the lid had mother of pearl stars and a moon set in it.

Small lady clutched her friend's hands. "It's lovely, I really like it, thank you."

Hotaru smiled at her and moved back Rei came forward and handed over the present. Small lady opened it, it was a statue of a Pegasus she looked at it and then up at Rei. "OH! Rei-san it's so beautiful, it's just like Elios-san's Pegasus."

Rei smiled at her. "Yes I know that's why I brought it for you."

Rei hugged small lady and moved back and Ami moved forward. Gently Small lady took Ami's gift, and opened it, inside was a copy of all 1001 Arabian nights. Small lady squealed and hugged Ami it was her favourite book. Ami smiled slightly and hugged small lady back.

When small lady realised Ami she moved back and Mako came forward and handed her a cake. Small lady grinned happily.

Then it was Minako's turn. Her gift was a diary. "For all your special thoughts."

Small lady smiled up at the sad eyed Senshi of love. "Thank you."

Her mother came next. "Here." She said softly.

Inside the paper was a small box and inside the box was small ladies very own moon pendent. "Thank you mama."

Serenity smiled at her daughter and then her father spoke. "You'll get my gift at the ball."

Small lady nodded in understanding. A white glowing light appeared in the centre of the room, it had a slight aquamarine tinge to it and when the light went out a present sat in the centre of the room, small lady went up to it and looked at the tag. "It's from Elios-san." She declared in a delighted tone.

When the simple white paper was gone it reviled twinkle yell. "Twinkle yell. . ." Small lady breathed surprised. "Why?" then she spotted the note and read it aloud. "Maiden, happy birthday. This gift is so you may call Pegasus to you any time, you have need of him and if you say my name and ring the bell it shall bring me to you. With all of my heart Elios."

Small lady held the gift close to her chest. "Elios, Elios . . ."

After such an exciting morning the rest of the day seemed to pass to slowly for small ladies comfort and she often lady swung between bubbling with excitement about her party and sighing over the fact Elios would not going to the ball.

Mean while in Elysion, the Maenads were smiling at each other and running around following there masters orders, his suite was freshly pressed and laying out on the bed ready for him to put on, they were going to love watching his transformation.

Elios was currently bathing, one of the Maenads had cut him a single pink rose and placed it in a vase on her masters orders and the other had found his domino mask and placed it on the bed with the rest of his clothing.

Elios emerged from his bath and dried himself off, Elios looked at the clothes the Maenads had arranged for him and almost exploded with rage, but then thought better of it, he brushed his white hair until it was it's usual ruffled self and he was clam, he then turned towards the bed and took a deep breath.

Elios drew on the white trousers, they were incredibly tight hugging his legs bringing out there shape, then he put on the white shirt, it had a ruffled front, and cuffs, the shirt front was drawn together with latticework of string showing some of Elios's white skinned muscular chest, he placed on the waist coat aqua green with white stars on it, the waist coat hugged his figure, then came the aqua green cumber bund, then the long white tail coat, he pinned the pink rose to his lapel, then sat down on the bed and placed on a pair of white boots that ran up his calf and over his knees defining his legs further, then he placed on the top hat and then lastly her placed the aqua green domino mask on his face.

Elios looked towards the door. "You two can come in now and see your handiwork."

The Maenads stepped in and promptly squealed with delight. "Elios-sama you look amazing."

For the first time Elios ventured to look in the mirror and gapped at what he saw there, the boy, the priest was gone, reviling the man the prince he truly was, Elios took a deep breath. "Wish me luck,"

The Maenads smiled at him and said together. "Good luck."

Elios turned to his desk and placed on a silver necklace, with a pendent shaped like a feather dangling from it, it sat neatly on his chest between the ruffs of his shirt on top of the string that did it up. With one more deep breath Elios turned and left Elysion for the ball.

Small lady stood before the mirror in the dress Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru had brought her, she felt so beautiful, carefully she put on the necklace from her mother and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked more grown up than normal, Small lady wondered briefly what Elios would think of her dressed like this and instantly sighed.

Small lady gathered her thought before she became melancholy over his absence again and smiled at herself it was her birthday and she was determined to have some fun.

Her mother stepped into the room and looked at her daughter a huge smile spread over her face. "Small lady you look beautiful."

Small lady turned to her mother and smiled. "Thank you mama."

"Well if your ready all of the gests have arrived and we await the birthday girls presence." Her mother spoke smiling softly.

Small lady nodded. "Yes I'm ready."

"Shall we go down then?" Asked Serenity softly.

"Yes let's." A huge smile spread over Small ladies face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Prince charming.

Together mother and daughter made there way to the ball room, Small lady found her father standing there waiting for them, he said nothing to Small lady but held out his arm for her mother, who with a smile linked arms with him. Together her mother and father entered the ball room, she followed a few measured steps behind them smiling at the gests as she went, the three of them reached there thrones and sat down together. After a short silence, Small lady stood and spoke. "I wish to thank you all for coming to my party, I hope that you all enjoy yourselves."

She sat back down next to her parance and Endymion signalled to the orchestra that they could begin to play, which they did with all promptness. Small lady watched her mother lean and whisper something to her father and her father shrugged.

After some time of watching people dancing and not being asked to dance herself small lady began to look at the floor with a lot of concentration in order to find some measure of entertainment.

The doors at the top of the ball room suddenly opened and the room fell silent, even the orchestra stopped playing, drawn by this silence, Small lady looked up and her eyes went wide at the sight of man at the top of the stairs, he was so handsome in dazzling white and aqua green, he wore a aqua domino mask indicating a prince, but she couldn't remember a prince having been invited by herself or her mother to the party, a lot of lords and dukes yes but no princes.

He descended down the stairs, at a slow and stately pace, his deep brown eyes sweeping the crowd around him, they parted before him, and the prince made his way to the dials were Small lady and her perance were. Small lady did not notice her parance share a conspiratorial smile as all of her concentration was on this figure. The prince bowed to her perance and then came up to her gently he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. His beep brown eyes looked into her pink ones and he smiled softly. "Would you like to dance?"

Small lady felt blush rise to her cheeks, he was so unbelievably handsome, wordlessly she nodded to his request. He offered her his hand, smiling she took his hand and he lead her to the floor. The orchestra began to play a slow waltz, he drew small lady to him and they danced together.

Small lady finally dared to lift her eyes to those of the stranger, who held her so gently yet so intimately, his eyes were brown like the earth but with streaks of a beautiful amber in them.

Small lady relaxed, as they danced and allowed him to lead her round the floor. The prince's soft voice interrupted her musings. "I'm your fathers birthday present."

This comment caused Small lady to look up at him wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"You always dreamt of me as your prince charming and now you have me." The prince explained simply.

Small ladies mouth now also opened wide then after a moment's shocked silence she spoke. "Elios?"

The prince only smiled, and Small lady stared at him. "Elios is it you?"

The prince laughed slightly. "My maiden."

That confirmed it, Small lady reached up and plucked away the mask he wore, she gasped. "Elios."

Elios nodded. "Yes my maiden."

With a squeal Small lady threw herself against him and Elios held her close. "You came to my ball." She whispered.

Elios realised Endymion had been right and looked over to the thrones to find the king of the earth smiling smugly. "Yes of cause I came. I am a prince after all."

Small lady looked up at him with an astounded gaze. "You are?"

"Yes, since the outer earth has become your fathers realm, the inner earth has become mine, I am the prince of Elysion it is a bigger kingdom then it appears." Small lady emerged him in another hug.

Elios slid his arm's around her and held her close, after a few moments they parted and taking his hand Small lady lead him over to her perance, when they arrived there, small lady hugged her father very hard. "Thank you Papa."

Endymion healed his daughter close. "You're welcome."

Small lady turned back to Elios, the prince of Elysion smiled at her. "I have another present for you."

She tilted her head to one side and Elios drew out a small white box. Serenity gripped her husband's arm, he looked at her, she was smiling widely, Endymion belatedly realised what the young prince was about to do and also smiled. The orchestra and room had once again fallen into a silence, all eyes were on the young pair, who didn't notice they were to lost in each other and the magic of love that had woven it's spell round their hearts.

Small lady opened the white box, inside sat a white gold ring toped with a single perfect diamond, she looked at Elios questionably, only to watch him get down on one knee in front of her. "My maiden will you marry me?"

Small ladies eyes filled with tears, a small smile touched the edge of her lips. "Oh Elios yes, this is all I ever dreamed of."

Elios stood up and carefully, took the ring from the box, he proceeded to carefully slip it onto her finger. Small lady threw her arms round Elios's waist and hugged him. Elios tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, small lady murmured happily, suddenly all the people in the ballroom exploded into wild applause.

Elios and Small lady drew apart both turning a shade of crimson in embracement, as the rest of the people had so suddenly let their presence be known, Small lady took Elios's hand and lead him out side, and the orchestra went back to playing once they had left.

After a few moments Serenity pointed past her husbands nose to the balcony, out side, Endymion turned his head to see what she was pointing at, a small smile appeared on his lips, Small lady was standing on tip toes, Elios's arms around her and they were kissing, two silhouette against the moon, it was such a memorable sight from when Serenity and Endymion were courting that Serenity couldn't help but sigh softly at the sight.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Said Serenity smiling up at her husband.

"Yes they did." Then Endymion suddenly decided to follow there example and taking his wife by the waist, he kissed her lingeringly, Serenity smiled and brought her arms up and placed her hands in his hair.

The end.


End file.
